Interfaces are used to get signals in and out of a circuit and allow a circuit to communicate with other circuits, either on a different device or in the same device. On low pin count devices, such as those typically used in analog applications, it is often necessary to minimize the number of input/output.
There are currently many serial wire solutions. There exist also numerous standards for serial interfaces including RS-232, RS-422, RS-485, I2C, SPI, Microwire, and 1-Wire. However existing solutions are either non-synchronous or require multiple pins, for example to obtain a clock signal that it external to the interface.
It is an object of the disclosure to address one or more of the above-mentioned limitations.